Conventional adhesive compositions, as well as wound dressings and ostomy products, have been known for many years. Although the industry has been well developed, the current products retain some critical drawbacks. One disadvantage is the inability to reposition the dressing after initial application. Another problem with many conventional adhesive compositions is the pain experienced upon removal. Thus, there remains a strong desire to engineer an adhesive composition, wound dressing, or ostomy product which addresses the conditions above.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention is to provide an adhesive composition, wound dressing or ostomy product which addresses the need for repositioning after initial application and which reduces the amount of pain a patient experiences upon removal. Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.